<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>长亭晚 by Juli_830</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456817">长亭晚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_830/pseuds/Juli_830'>Juli_830</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1990s, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_830/pseuds/Juli_830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一点寄托</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>竹空手札</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>长亭晚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>放学的时候，我们如约一起骑自行车回家，然后顺道去小卖部看看大大卷有没有到货。如果还有多的零花钱，我还想以后去漫画店买下上次让老板帮忙留下的画集。呼出的白气在空中飘散，雪花落满了我的帽子，将我的头发染成白色，但我不想打伞。<br/>
<br/>
路边上，几个三四年级模样的孩子在追逐打闹着。其中一个想要接住正要下落的一片雪花，她正身长了手臂，小心地把双手捧在一起，朝雪花跑去。另外两个孩子笑着闹着，跑着跑着就打起了雪仗。高个的那个把一小团雪放在了另一个的帽子里，想把冰帽子往他头上套。<br/>
<br/>
我们到那家小卖部的时候，天刚刚要黑下来。她一边抱怨着冬天为什么天黑得这么早，一边走上前去轻轻敲了敲小卖部的玻璃。店主似乎睡着了。她又微微加大力度敲了敲玻璃。“反正我们还有些时间，不如稍微等等吧。”我建议道。<br/>
<br/>
我们于是又坐回了停着的自行车上。我拍了拍车凳上的雪水。角落里的CD店里放着一首歌，我近来似乎总会在这家店门口听到它，大概是老板喜欢。我们一言不发地坐着，“这歌的旋律我总觉得熟悉，”她开口道，“只不过，听了这么久，我也不知道它到底叫什么。”<br/>
<br/>
我在一旁沉默，仿佛在用力思索它的名字。<br/>
<br/>
“算了啦，”她拍了拍书包上的雪，然后将手上的雪水一并蹭在了我的袄子上，向小卖部跑去，“我再去看看，如果她还在睡的话，我们就明天再来吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“喂！”我嬉笑着想要追上她，在她的帽子里塞上一团雪，在戴上帽子的时候，她就会被冰得龇牙咧嘴。<br/>
<br/>
但我冷不防地摔倒了。我的袄子上这下沾满了雪，她抹下的那片一下子就变得难以分辨。我愣愣地看见一片雪花在上面融化--棱角，花纹，颜色，都化了。<br/>
<br/>
她因为身后的响声回头，看见我摔倒了，又折回来，笑着帮我拍袄子。<br/>
<br/>
我抬头的时候，公交车呼啸着飞过，街对面速食店装了彩灯的招牌闪烁着，亮得有些刺眼。小贩推着小车在沿街进行今天最后一轮叫卖，快板声回响着。风吹过，没有哗哗作响的树叶。几个行人踩着积雪，发出极为细小的声音。<br/>
<br/>
“好啦，”她拍了拍手，“我再去看看。”<br/>
<br/>
我取下了眼镜，从口袋里找到眼镜布擦拭着。远处的街道模糊成一片，一辆车以影子的形式从我面前经过。<br/>
<br/>
“算了，看样子刚刚那会功夫，店主她已经走了。”她明显有些失望地走回来，“我们明天再来吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“嗯。我希望老板进了蜜瓜味。”<br/>
<br/>
我们骑上了自行车。这条街再往前走，走过那家炸鸡店，我们会在路口分别。<br/>
<br/>
我在小道上骑行着，仰头，我看见悄然暗下来的天，和不知所踪的云。然后回忆起，我和她似乎都很喜欢在阳台扔纸飞机。<br/>
<br/>
在窗台上，我时常眺望。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Memory  You never let me cry<br/>
And you, you never say goodbye."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>